List of programs broadcast by Teletoon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by''' Teletoon (Latin America), a Latin America television channel. Programs '''Note: * = Original series ^* = Original movie Teletoon *31 Minutos (both 2003 original and 2014 revival) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Atomic Puppet* (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Beyblade: Burst *Camp Lakebottom* (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Clarence (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 (sequel series) *Digimon Adventure 03 (A.K.A Digimon Adventure tri.) (sequel series) *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Frontier 02 (sequel series)* *Dotto! Koni-chan (staring with the second season/reruns) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) *El Chavo del 8 (animated version) *Freaktown* *I Am Franky (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Hostal Morrison (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) *Justice League Action *Mysticons (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Mighty Magiswords (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Otra semana en Teletoon* *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Pretty Cure **Pretty Cure Max Heart **Glitter Force **Glitter Force Doki Doki *Power Rangers (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Steven Universe (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Supernoobs* (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Loud House (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 original and 2016 revival) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *ToonMarty* (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Uncle Grandpa (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *We Bare Bears (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans Go! (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Adventure Time (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The Amazing World of Gumball (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Counterfeit Cat* (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Monica's Gang (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (exclusive in Brazil) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series* *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong* *Shorts (Teletoon Extra!) **Chanchi Perri (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) **What-a-Cartoon! **The Powerpuff Girls (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **DC Super Hero Girls (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) **Clarence (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Descendants: Wicked World (also on Disney Channel Latin America) **Mighty Magiswords (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Monster High Toons (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) **We Bare Bears (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Uncle Grandpa (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) Upcoming * Villainous (Late 2019) Teletoon por la Noche (Teletoon at Night) *South Park *Samurai Jack (both 2001 original and 2017 revival) *Regular Show *Vete a la Versh *Ren and Stimpy (both 1991 original and 2003 revival) *Vulgarcito *Dragon Ball Super (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Negas *Descontrol (exclusive in Mexico) *The Seven Deadly Sins *Where Are the Toons Now? *El Sorprendente Ombligo de Edgar (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *The Cartoon Chronicles of Conroy Cat/Toons These Days *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *Alejo y Valentina *HuevoCartoon (as The HuevoCartoon Show) *Happy Tree Friends *Superjail! *King of the Hill *Rick and Morty *Bob's Burgers *Dick Figures *Beavis and Butthead *Daria *12 oz. Mouse *Brickleberry *Ugly Americans *Moonbeam City *BoJack Horseman *Big Sadistic Brother* *Monica Teen (exclusive in Brazil) *Clemente (shorts) (exclusive in Argentina) *La Liga de los Semi Heroes (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) Club Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *George of the Jungle* *Inspector Gadget* *Oddbods *Looney Tunes **Tiny Toon Adventures **Animaniacs ***Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain **Taz-Mania **The Looney Tunes Show **Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *Bunnicula *Mr. Bean (animated version) *Tom and Jerry (both the original, Chuck Jones' revival, and Filmation revival) **Tom and Jerry Tales **Tom and Jerry Kids **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *The Garfield Show *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Chowder *Peanuts *Totally Spies!* *Marcus Level *Pink Panther and Pals *Masha and the Bear Teletoon Junior *Baby Looney Tunes *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Pocoyo *Super Why *Peppa Pig *Thomas and Friends *Medialuna (exclusive in Argentina) **Medialuna y las Noches Magicas **Medialuna: Aventuras en la Selva *Cubeez *StoryBots Super Songs (also on Discovery Kids Latin America) *Bob the Builder (both original and 2015 revival) *Rugrats *Peg + Cat *Babyriki *Doki *Ready Jet Go! (also on Nat Geo Kids Latin America) *Rolle Polie Olie *Jelly Jamm *Shimmer and Shine (also on Nick Jr. Latin America) *Splash and Bubbles (also on Nat Geo Kids Latin America) *Teletubbies (both original and 2015 revival) *The Backyardigans *Jake and the NeverLand Pirates *LazyTown (also on Boomerang Latin America) *ToddWorld *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (also on Nat Geo Kids Latin America) *Little Robots *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *The Save-Ums *JoJo's Circus Current Programming Blocks and Seasonal Programming Blocks *'Porque Sí (XQSí)' - TBA *'Christmas Toon' - TBA *'VotaToon' (also on Cartoon Network Latín America) - TBA *'Toons of Horror '(Halloween) - TBA *'Club Boomerang' (also on Cartoon Network Latín America) - TBA Category:Lists Category:Teletoon Category:Article stubs Category:Come back Category:List of programs